Lily Bobtail
Lily Bobtail is one of the three main protagonists in the Peter Rabbit (TV Series). She is Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny's quick witted best friend and travel companion who always carries many useful objects in her 'Just In Case' pocket on her dress, always has a ladybug named "Florence" and always claims to know a thing or two "for a fact". Unlike Peter and Benjamin who were originally created by Beatrix Potter, Lily is a newcomer who was created by the production team for the series. An only child, she is the daughter Of Dr. Bobtail and Mrs. Bobtail, who recently moved to Lake District. In the US version Lily is voiced by Michaela Dean and Harriet Perring in the UK. 'Personality' Lily is one of the hugging and cleverest Rabbits in the whole show. She likes hugging Benjamin and Peter. On Christmas Tale and Radish Robber she thought Mr. Tod was a kind fox. This practical, quirky bunny is most at home following her passion of reading and finding stuff out. She mostly says in her life "I Know that for a fact." Her unquenchable thirst for knowledge and an innate curiosity leads her to be more methodical, cautious, and logical in her approach to adventures than the impulsive rascal Peter. Her logical approach and patient attention to detail can help her friends see something vital others might have missed. She always keeps an eye out on Florence - the Ladybird. Lily's personality is nothing short of a book smart scientist, nerd, and detective. She is the intellectual brains of the group who solves to learn, and is logical. This is supported by the fact that she sticks to science, evidence and facts from books rather than use her senses impulsively and rashly like Peter, who despite being adventurous, selfless, and brave like her, is a street smart but mischievous rascal. Lily also has a cool headed detective mind, as she uses her magnifying glass closely and carefully looking for and examining clues while going exploring and detective hunting having a much more scientific approach. She rants and rambles about scientific facts, much to the annoyance and boredom of Peter in addition to ranting about previous events (such as being chased by Mr. Tod) to other protagonists. She also knows certain tips and tricks by the book to liberate from danger. For example, she knows how to unlock locks (especially old rusty steel padlocks) with her hair pin (a bobby pin), tie and untie knots, and more. In addition to being book smart and scientific, Lily is also very friendly, gentle, kind, welcoming, well-mannered, compassionate, and beautiful. She's truly a great friend who cares about Peter and Benjamin and gets along with them very well. Lily is a very book smart rabbit due to her passion for reading books, and has a thirst for knowledge, and curiosity. She is very adventurous, brave, kind, caring and loyal just like Peter but pays attention to details that others miss, and is always prepared for whatever is to come her way using things in her "just in case pocket." In the first episode, Lily said that she had a photographic memory, which has also helped the three on adventures. 'Looks' Lily is an extremely cute and adorable light gray, and white bunny of the light-gray variety with blue eyes, and is always wearing a red dress with some pink that has her "Just in case pocket" which is pink with a red flower on it. She has a pink sweater with purple flower-shaped-buttons on the right side and over the dress. She has a pink headband over the head with a flower on it. 'Appearances' #Peter Rabbit's Christmas Tale #The Tale of the Radish Robber/The Tale of Two Enemies #The Tale of Benjamin's Strawberry Raid/The Tale of the Lying Fox #The Tale of the Greedy Fox/The Tale of the Secret Treehouse #The Tale of the Angry Cat/The Tale of Mr. Tod's Trap #The Tale of Nutkin on the Run/The Tale of the Wriggly Worms #The Tale of Jemima's Egg/The Tale of the Great Breakout #The Tale of the Lucky Four Leaf Clover/The Tale of the Unguarded Garden #The Tale of the Start of Spring #The Tale of the Big Move/The Tale of the lost Tunnels #The Tale of the Dash in the Dark/The Tale of the Grumpy Owl #The Tale of Nutkin's New Home/The Tale of Cotton-Tail's School Day #The Tale of Cotton-Tail's Daycare/The Tale of What Happen to Peter's Father #The Tale of Lily's Lost Gift/The Tale of Benjamin's Giant Sunflower Weed #The Tale of the Missing Halloween Treats/The Tale of the Halloween Candy Factory 'Relationships' 'Family' Parents: Lily has a great relationship with her parents, but they seem to worry a lot about their daughter due to the dangers in her adventures with her friends 'Friends' 'Peter Rabbit' Peter and Lily are best friends and will always try to protect each other when they go on an adventure. When the two first met Peter did not like Lily that much, even though she had liked him when they first met. He is her potential-love interest. :Also See: Pily (Peter & Lily) 'Benjamin Bunny' Just like Peter, Lily is best friends with Benjamin, but he liked her from the beginning, even though Peter didn't. :Also See: Benjamin and Lily [[Cotton-Tail Rabbit|'Cotton-Tail Rabbit']] Lily is best friends with Cotton-Tail's big brother Peter, but the two are still close to each other. Whenever Cotton-Tail follows her big brother and his friends on an adventure, Lily will look after her and make sure she stays safe and doesn't get in trouble. Since Lily doesn't have any brothers or sisters, she sees Cotton-Tail as a little sister. :Also See: [[Lily and Cotton-Tail|'Lily and Cotton-Tail']] 'Gallery' Lily & Flopsy hugging each other.png Lily & Mopsy hugging each other.png Lily and Cotton-Tail hugging.png Lily and Nutkin hugging.png Lily and Benjamin hugging each other.png Lily hugging Peter.png 'Trivia' *Lily is a new character that was just created, and the only member of the team who does not appear in the books. *Out of all of the juvenile rabbits in the trio, Lily is the only female in the team (not including Flopsy, Mopsy, or Cottontail), not be a part of Peter's family, does not has brown fur, or to have both parents alive. *During the scene of Old Brown attacking in The Great Owl Adventure Lily can be seen holding Peter’s arm. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:Children Category:Protagonists Category:Daughters Category:Characters Category:Clever Characters Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Stinky characters Category:Gay characters Category:Peter Rabbit Characters Category:Vinnytovar